Bakugan Wiki:Requests
Place your requests under a NEW header (under the correct area), and add your signature. Title your new header with your name, so we can distinguish it from the rest. Archives #/RFR Archive #/RFA Archive #/RFCM Archive Rollback (RFR) Joe9898 I think i would be a good rollback because i haven't been blocked ever and have been good on the wiki. 19:09, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but Just because you haven't been blocked or have been good here doesn't mean your going to get promoted to anything. Sorry but I have to decline this as well Maybe they'll [[User Talk: RayneHaos|'love me ']]more when I'm gone. 21:37, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Viper30 I am ready to be a rollback. I have been on this wiki for a long time, I have more than 1,000 edits and I never been blocked for a over a year. Also I want to undo the edits vandals make.I am ready to be a rollback.Reaper was here 11:28, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Adminship (RFA) Firestormblaze I would ike to be an Admin on this wiki. Only because I have a very strong sense of justice and I can be counted on to do the right thing, when it get's rough. I don't want this position for power, but for justice. I won't block people without going to another admin or crat to see if it's okay. Just to make sure. If action is needed asap I will block for at least an hour or enough time to contact and get a response form an admin. I will make sure I don't abuse my power, and will try to be a better User. I for one believe that power can change a person. For better or for worse. For me it has been for better. Other wikis where I am an admin, have went smoothly. I may seem laid back, and that is because I am. I only drop the hammer when it's time to, and only slam it when it's needed. I prefer NOT to do so. I would prefer to be a nice admin, and not such an abusive, or "mean admin". I want the Users of this wiki to be treated with dignity and respect, and they should be. My #1 Priority is Keeping you Alive ! 22:54, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :Well, we just got a new admin (Zach), so I think we have enough. As they say, too many explosives kill the bomber. --I'm living for my dying wish. 01:48, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :I think your to outspoken. You always sassy backtalk admins on chat and in blog comments. [[User:Artemisblossom|'~Artemibloss']]~The Reign~[[User blog:Artemisblossom|'~>.>~']] 13:38, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :Artemis, no offense, but you should really stay out of these affairs, unless you are making a request, please do not worry about this page. Maybe they'll [[User Talk: RayneHaos|'love me ']]more when I'm gone. 19:53, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Viper30 I think I am mature enough to be an Admin. I want to undo the comments vandals make and the last time I have been blocked was more than a year ago. Also I have more than 1,000 edits and I am an active user on this wiki. :As with FSB's request, we currently have 10 Administrators, and we feel that for now, that's enough. We already have enough busy work with those 10. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 01:49, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Chat Moderator (RFCM) Pyrosmaster I would love to be chat moderator because im always on the chat mostly 24/7 and i sometimes see harrasment against others when a admin or crat arent on.So i feel like i should become a chat-mod to make sure people are behaving and following the policies.Also,ive never been blocked here and i have a good attitude.It is all up too you guys,im not forcing anyone to make me a chat-mod,but i would highly like to be one. Pyrosmaster (talk) 22:19, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Horridianful I would love to be a Chat moderator because I have helped others and am fairly. I am always on Chat everyday! I may or have been rude but I can make a positive inpact on myself. That's why I want to be a Chat Moderator. Joe9898 I would like to apply to be a chat mod because i am fed up of people arguing and fighting on the wiki chat and when someone gets involved it ends badly Um, Joe, two reasons why I am going to say no. One) You haven't been up there recently at all. Two) We have enough chat mods as it is. When people are there you can guarantee there is a chat mod not far behind. So I am going to have to decline. Sorry Maybe they'll [[User Talk: RayneHaos|'love me ']]more when I'm gone. 19:55, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Artemisblossom I want to apply again, because I think I was demoted due to a small isolated event. I said sorry, he said sorry. I now have no problems. Arte-''I just missed'' [[User blog:Artemisblossom|''your heart.]] 01:41, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :Well I don't think you should be a chat mod again because I think we have enough mods. As seen on Saturdays and Sundays in the mornings (when it is in Australia) there seems to be so many mods on and at night in Australia you are normally not there. Also on the weekdays the admins are normally on the chat and I think you are the same time zone as them. [[User:DarkNovaX|'Never hurt my friends or insult them']][[User_talk:DarkNovaX|' or Dark and his friends will unite']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'to assassinate you with grace and honor!]] 06:08, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :@Nova - I still want to wait for an admin's response. Arte-''I just missed'' [[User blog:Artemisblossom|''your heart.]] 15:40, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :'HELLO I DIDN'T PUT THIS HERE FOR NOTHING PLEASE. AMANDA PLEASE! LOL BRING IN THE DANCING LOBSTERS MY CHURRO PERSON. [[User:Artemisblossom|'~Artemibloss']]~The Reign~[[User blog:Artemisblossom|'~>.>~']] 21:17, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :I think we have enough caht mods as well. And the shadow of the day [[User Talk: RayneHaos|'will embrace the world ']]in grey. 21:31, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :@Sarah - Aww, I really wanted to be a cat. LOL CAHT = CAT. : Really, though? I mean, I'm on wiki, just not chat cause it's pointless, from about 2pm wiki time. So on weekdays, I can patrol that early afternoon shift. [[User:Artemisblossom|'~Artemibloss']]~The Reign~[[User blog:Artemisblossom|'~>.>~']] 02:03, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :::I say no for two major reasons. One, you haven't proved that you are mature enough to have it. Two, last time I checked, the only real thing you do is complain or troll on the chat. Sorry if you don't agree, but I just call it as I see it. The Demonis Generation 20:50, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Well Aizel, fact of the matter is that you will never think I'm a good candidate for anything, and that you yourself troll me by typing things like "Artemis your blood will be in this goblet i am your dark ruler you never escape" EVERYTIME IM ON CHAT. [[User:Artemisblossom|'~Artemibloss']]~The Reign~[[User blog:Artemisblossom|'~>.>~']] 13:37, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :::I believe being unbanned from chat is a requirement for being a mod, so until I am unbanned, I revoke my request. [[User:Artemisblossom|'~Artemibloss']]~The Reign~[[User blog:Artemisblossom|'~>.>~']] 00:14, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Not to be mean or anything but your request has already been denied. No need to revoke it. Maybe they'll [[User Talk: RayneHaos|'love me ']]more when I'm gone. 00:47, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :::That's not mean. I see your point. [[User:Artemisblossom|'~Artem']]~blahblahblah~''Murp?~'' 01:39, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Redakaibakulover I just wanted to ask if there are still positions for caht monitor. I know i can handle a chat by myself because i have learned alot from All the admins and chat monitors.-Thanks(Red) :First off, way to miss the top of the page telling you to make a new section. Secondly, for now, we have to get things straight with the mess that we've got, so I think we'll hold off on promoting you for now. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 15:45, October 15, 2011 (UTC) That was actually her reply, Red And the shadow of the day [[User Talk: RayneHaos|'will embrace the world ']]in grey. 22:56, October 27, 2011 (UTC) I think he's a great candidate for caht monitor. I love cats. [[User:Artemisblossom|'~Artemibloss']]~The Reign~[[User blog:Artemisblossom|'~>.>~']] 13:39, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Maybe in a while, but as DQ said above we need to get the thigns that we have straightened out before any additions. We have many chat mods at the moments. So I do not believe additions will be made any time soon Maybe they'll [[User Talk: RayneHaos|'love me ']]more when I'm gone. 00:55, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Kyleronco I'm wondering if I'd be a good chat mod. I've been on this Wiki for almost a year and i know all the rules. I sometimes have to deal with trolls when I'm like the only person on the chat, and stuff. Would i be good? The most diabolic villain in the world SLIM! SHADY! 13:49, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Darkus Rayne Ok, not gonna say the cliche things. I'm just applying. I'm wondering if I can be a chat mod. Simple as that ^^ Darkus Rayne[[User Talk: Darkus Rayne||'Is there some']]thing worth dying for 06:13, November 26, 2011 (UTC) : ::Really Dark? i believe Rayne has been on the wiki for way longer than you. I believe Rayne DID tell you off on the chat before, saying that censoring just one letter is not enough. THAT is one of the quaities us admins are looking for. Us admins have promoted way too many chat mods that have misbehaved, and stuffed up. We're now upping our chat mod requirments. I might not know rayne very well, although seeing rayne on the chat the first time quickly gave me the impression he would make a good mod. I believe Rayne is quite mature compared to other mods, even i may have to learn a lesson from him. Now he just needs to be on the wiki more, alhtough if he gets the position, i'm pretty sure rayne will be on more often. So here is my answer Rayne, i consent. :::As far as edits go, Rayne is not qualified, at all. He has a total of 292 edits, 158 of which are blog comments, while 28 are article edits. He might be mature, but he barely even edits. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 18:12, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :I agree with Kelly. I thought he would make an excellent Chat-Mod. He is mature and can handle situations. YOu got my yes. Other might tear us apart... But, we will live and die as a family! 07:48, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :All I have to say is, be more active. Yes, you meet all the other qualifications, but I rarely ever see you on the Bakugan Wiki or on Chat. Sorry, Rayne, but you really aren't that active here, and just to come back and ask for Chat Mod powers is ... just not what you do. Sure, you made a whole string of edits, but you haven't been on continuously. For now, denied. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 18:04, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I have to agree with DQ. If you're not going to be on, there's no point in giving you the tools. Also, with being rarely on, we can't see if there's anything you might not know about Policies, etc... Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 18:11, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Understandable ^^. Darkus Rayne[[User Talk: Darkus Rayne||'Is there some']]thing worth dying for 18:51, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Kyleronco (2) I would like to apply for chat mod. Same reason as above. Why I am applying again? Nobody replied to my last request. Mamasita que necesito soy ebrio 03:08, December 4, 2011 (UTC) DartHolderX I'd like to apply for a Chat Mod position on this Wiki. I have contributed to the Wiki frequently/actively for about 5 months, and behaved accordingly in chat, talk pages, and blogs. I have also read the policies, which I have been abided by fondly. I hope that I will meet the qualifications to be a mature, level headed, and versatile Chat Mod. I understand if my request will be denied. Speed, Strength, and Stealth superior to yours 07:19, December 18, 2011 (UTC) : :2 words. you make a good mod but a mod isn't a mod if you don't go on the chat. All i'm saying. I hope these two words mean ore then two words to you. Kellyn|Talky 07:27, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Um, Kelly, I see Dart all the time on Chat ... just saying. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| ''Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 00:02, December 19, 2011 (UTC) He's got my vote on this one. Dart's a good candidate, plus I seem to notice we're lacking Chat Mods. (what do we have, 3, 4?) We could use one more. To sum it up, I'm all for him becoming a Chat Mod. :::- Le BendoLe TalkLe Blog 00:08, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :::We have *two* Demi and PG. Meh. I'm not voting. I'm a bit "Cautious" about choosing mods since we haven't exactly made "good" decisions in the pass. With the whole, FSB, Artem, Alpha, Nuza and Dark being mods. I MEAN. SRSLY. That's FIVE mods demoted ._. And i like to keep the number of mods as low as possible. It doesn't seem "essential". BUT, with only two mods. I say yes hearing from DQ that Dart goes on the chat. *From now on i refuse to consent any more mod requests* UNLESS Fluttershy comes and requests.